eshuushuufandomcom-20200213-history
RoxieChan66
RoxieChan66 is a male member on E-Shuushuu joined on August 2014, and he loves to be friendly with the another members, moderators, taggers and admins. He was born on October 12th, 1998. He likes posting some Images on Shuushuu. In the present. He is not alive because, Roxie was broke the rules and complained over Disabled Images, the only reason, If he didn't read Kagemaru's note, she was given to him, in a sad and permanent punishment. Personality Roxie is a Cute, Friendly, Smart, Autistic and Responsible boy. Roxie likes submitting images on Shuushuu, Drawing Pictures and Uploading on DeviantART. His Hair Color is black, short hair, brown eyes, tall. Moments on E-Shuushuu Chatting Roxie likes to comment some Images if an image of an anime girl, guess he likes the design, apparence, style and other contents. Avatar Roxie's Current Avatar is Natsumi Koshigaya from Non Non Biyori crossovering with Pommy from Bomberman series. His current Avatar used since February 2016. His old avatar is Satone Shichimiya from Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shita in Cosplay, because, Roxie's loved this cosplay. His avatar was used since August 2014 to February 2016. Relatives * nardack2009: Roxie has a cute friend called nardack2009, he was known since 2015, because, he likes to contribute with her in Shuushuu adventures. Since July 2016, Roxie contacted with nardack2009 for help to get unbanned on E-Shuushuu, but, nardack isn't a moderator, is only a NORMAL MEMBER. nardack told Roxie if only a different way to get unbanned on E-Shuushuu, by "Creating another Account", Using laptop, cellphone or tablet. But, Roxie rejected the suggestion, because, if another device is using with the Same IP Address, the moderators is going to block the IP Address and is no longer to access to Shuushuu. nardack didn't help to Roxie to get unbanned on Shuushuu. In December, nardack was ignored with Roxie, because, He was started with his crybaby by sending notes on DeviantART. * chrono007: A Male member of E-Shuushuu, is a fan of Love Live! School Idol Project and Love Live! Sunshine. He lives in Argentina, and he known Roxie since April 2016 by Sending greetings by sending via PM (Private Messages). Final Roxie is now permanently banned forever on E-Shuushuu. Roxie posted an image on E-Shuushuu, and is a fan art of Humanizated/Gijinka of Five Nights at Freddy's characters, Aizawa disabled the image by Reviewing of Quality. Roxie started with his crybaby over the complaintion with "Image Disabled", Roxie tolds to Aizawa in a stupid quote saying: "You don't focus over the good work. Is just to like, TO FOCUS IN THE QUALITY? It's looks like baka, focus on the quality, not the good work of the artist made it. Is like playing in a video game in 3D, to focus in the graphics, not the gameplay. Now, pardon? ;_;" Roxie did a wrong situation of the Quality Review, but, IS NOT A SIMPLE AND NOT A ONLY THING. Roxie did commented by exploring the old images of E-Shuushuu since 2005 to 2013 too, and also, Roxie asked to moderators is they are going to Ban at him, and Roxie doesn't want to be banned by disabling an image. Also for this another reason. Roxie trolled to another members on E-Shuushuu for "Image Disabled". Ban Message Example: Now, RoxieChan66 is dead now, but NOT LITERALLY, because, he is crying with his ban and is not an another way to get any solution. Right now, in half of the beggining on January 2017, Roxie is moved in Safebooru, an Image Board Webstie to get competition with E-Shuushuu, 4chan, Zerochan, Minitokyo and more. His safebooru username is "IkaMusumeYiyaRoxie". He's last activity on E-Shuushuu, is in July 6th, 2016 and he posted an image of Love Live!. Is Nico Yazawa in a cute dress. NOTE: Safebooru is a safe Image Board, and this Image Boards declines to post any pictures of NSFW (Not Safe for Work) contents like Nudity, Hentai, Porn, Gore, Extreme Violence, Strong Language, etc. Safeeboru is only affilated with Gelbooru and Danbooru. Favorite Anime *Sakurasou no pet na Kanojo *Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu *Hyouka *Hentai Ouji to warawanai Neko *Doraemon *Hamtaro *Love Live! School Idol Project *Non Non Biyori *Yuru Yuri *Bomberman Jetters *Pan de Peace! *Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon *Danmachi *Koe no Katachi *Fate/Stay Night Category:Users Category:Male Members Category:Shuushuu Members Category:E-Shuushuu Category:Banned Members